


the comfort of stars and sky

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A Very Specific Au, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, again i must clarify THIS IS A MOXLEA FIC NOT AMBREIGNS, anywho, bottom jon moxley, it's not even quick or fast burn it's like a fucking RECORD for 'how fast can we get together', strictly is about jon moxley and leakee, tags may need to be added, the tagging system on here is just boo about it, top leakee, well also kind of bottom leakee too to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: leakee gets on a bus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so in september i came back from a very long trip on a greyhound bus and this is what came of that.

‘Mom, I don't see why-”

‘Leakee, you know why we're making you do this. It'll be good for you, you'll get to see the country-”

“And it'll knock me down a few pegs?”

He listened to his mother laugh over the phone. It wasn't mean-spirited or anything of that sort, but it grated on him a bit nonetheless.

“Maybe. We'll have to wait and see. Just try and enjoy yourself, honey.”

Leakee sighed, zipping up his duffel bag. 

“Okay, Mom. I’ll try.”

\---

Leakee checked his phone again. This seemed like proof positive that he’d been right about this idea, but he knew telling his parents about it would only make it sound like he was whining. Though Leakee would hold the position that he was ALLOWED to whine about this; his bus was three hours delayed, it was already eight in the morning, and he still had a whole country to cross. He’d been spending time with some of his cousins in California-he maybe had spent too much of his time partying, but he was nineteen and fairly wealthy, what else was he supposed to do-and his parents, upon hearing that he’d gotten a night in jail for being drunk in public, had decided it would be best for him to humble himself.

And his father insisted that a cross-country trip home to Pensacola entirely on Greyhound buses would be perfect for that task. 

Thus far, Leakee didn’t feel much more modest. He felt pissed off, that was for sure. Leakee looked around the terminal at the other people sitting all around, listening to the music in his headphones. 

Most of them didn’t catch his eye-a few older men on their own, a young woman with a service dog, two older women, a set of parents with their child. Regular, everyday people. He did kind of wonder what brought them here, where they were going. Leakee was a curious kind of person, he liked to know things and learn things, though it didn’t always come easily to him. Leakee shook his head to get that thought out of his mind and noticed someone in the corner of the room. He’d seemingly shoved himself against the wall, between a vending machine and a trash can. The young man was rocking back and forth, stopping, then starting again, fidgeting and talking to himself. It seemed like an interesting conversation, whatever was being said. 

Leakee wasn’t sure why he kept looking to the young man, but he did. Maybe because the young man was acting a little erratically, occasionally standing and walking around, only to pause in random places and go back. 

Leakee blushed and looked away when the young man caught him staring. He quickly looked down at his phone, ignoring the rest of the terminal, until a pair of black, dirty boots appeared in front of him. Leakee slowly turned his head up, to see the young man standing in front of him. He was…. _ terribly _ handsome, up close. Pretty, even, with his blue eyes and pink lips and jaw-length, curly hair. 

“Why d’you keep lookin’ at me?”   
Leakee pulled his earbuds out and stared into the bright blue eyes.

“Why d’you keep movin’ around all over the place? Movement draws the eye, man, you’re gonna get looked at.”

The man frowned and bristled, the muscles in his bare arms-his very nice, very bare arms-tensing.

“Well forgive me, I’m fuckin’ annoyed and stuck here and my fuckin’ headphones broke an’ I don’t got money to drop on new ones-”

Leakee perked up at that. He may have an ego, but his mother raised a polite, compassionate young man. 

“Oh. Oh! Wait, hold on, I have-if you want, I have an extra pair. They’re not like, fancy or anything, but they work.”

The guy stared at him, his cheeks flushing a slight shade of pink, and he shoved his hands in his pocket, kicking at the tile on the floor a little, averting his gaze from Leakee’s. 

“Uh...I...I don’t wanna-I didn’t-”

“Don’t worry about it, dude.”

Leakee smiled up at him, halfway through digging into his bag. He found the pair of headphones and held them out to the guy, who looked...suspicious, of the offer, but he quickly reached out and grabbed the earbuds, almost like he was worried that Leakee would snatch them away at the last moment. The guy cleared his throat.

“Uh….thank-thank you. Thanks. Uh. I’m-my name is Jon. But-uh-people call me Mox.”

Leakee blinked up at the guy, but held his hand out for him to shake. Jon-Mox’s hand was a little clammy and cold, in contrast to Leakee’s ever-present warmth.

“My name is Leakee.”

“Hell of a name.”

“Could say the same thing about you,  _ Mox _ .”

Mox narrowed his eyes at him, before smirking. It was a handsome expression on him, and Leakee felt heat rise to his cheeks. Mox sat down next to him, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

“Where you headed?”

“Home. Pensacola.”

“Florida? What the hell’re you doing all the way here?”

Leakee laughed and relaxed back against the seat. Mox really didn’t unnerve him, even with the erratic behavior and brashness, and Leakee could tell some of the other patrons had been a little afraid of him. He was the only person here who looked even close to Leakee’s age, and he was handsome, and evidently not unfriendly.

“Got some cousins who live here. My family likes to live on the coasts, and I’m about to head to college next year, so….kinda wanted the last chance to party before I had to focus.”

“Mmm.”

“What about you?”

Mox shrugged. 

“Don’t know. Ticket takes me to Tampa. Think we’re headed the same way the whole time.”

Leakee brightened at that. He pulled up the itinerary on his phone and had Mox pull out his ticket, the two of them comparing schedules. They had the exact same schedules the entire way through, apart from Mox’s going on a little further. It would be nice to have a familiar face the whole way, Leakee thought, to have someone to maybe talk to and spend time with during the trip. He found it very easy to talk to Mox, as it was. 

They sat with each other for a while, Mox progressively calming down and fidgeting less. He still fiddled with whatever was in his hands, but he was smiling and talking, his knee bumping against Leakee’s. Before they knew it, the clock read that it was almost eleven. A voice called over the intercom that their bus would be arriving soon, and Leakee and Mox walked to the gate together. It felt nice, just standing with Mox and talking to him. He was an interesting guy; evidently a year younger than Leakee, and his full name-according to his ticket-was Jon Moxley. 

Leakee and Mox both quieted as they went through the boarding process-the bus was packed, but they got on before most other people and had the pick of seats. Leakee was about to sit down near the back, when Mox grabbed his wrist.

“Come up here. All the jackasses sit in the back.”

Leakee shrugged and smiled, following Mox to a spot in the front, Mox curling up at the window seat while Leakee took the aisle. He blushed and ducked his head down, glancing up at Mox.

“Sorry. I know I-kind of take up a lot of space.”

A pink flush came to Mox’s face and he brushed a few curly strands of hair behind his ear.

“Uh-it’s fine. Don’t need much space myself.”

He had indeed contorted himself to fit most of his body on the seat, his beat-up backpack sitting on the floor in front of it. It was impressive; Mox wasn’t exactly a ‘small’ person, slimmer than Leakee by a mile but still well-muscled and tall. Leakee settled into the seat, happy that he had a bit of space to spread his legs out. He reached up and pulled his hair out of the bun it was in, readying to put it up again until he caught Mox looking at him.

“What?”

“You look nice with your hair down.”

Leakee blushed at that, pulling his hair over one shoulder and smiling at Mox. 

“Thank you. I just-I keep it up most of the time, keep it out of the way.”

Mox was staring at his hair, and for a second, Leakee thought he’d reach up to touch it. 

“I had long hair up ‘til a couple months ago. Someone set it on fire at a party an’ I had to chop it off.”

The story was unexpected and shocked a laugh out of Leakee. He quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed at the reaction, and he bit his lip.

“I’m-sorry, that just-someone set your hair on fire?”

Mox smiled, turning a little in the seat to face Leakee more. 

“Yeah. Was stupid of me to go, there were a bunch of methheads and shit there. Only went cause of the guy I was dating.”

The casual implication of his sexuality made Leakee surprisingly calm. 

“Was?”

“Yeah. Not to get into my life story or nothin’, but the dude hit me one night and-kinda got a no-tolerance thing on that.”

“Shit. Good rule.”

They listened as the driver went over the rules for the bus, pulling out of the terminal (finally), and heading onto the road. Mox and Leakee both looked out the window, watching as the city passed by, the bus soon taking them onto the highway. 

“How long is this trip again?”

“Without delays? Uh-I think it said like...fifty five hours?”

Mox groaned and threw his head back, banging it on the seatbelt. He winced and rubbed the back of his head.

“Ow. Christ, we’re totally gonna have delays, too. Always seem to nowadays. I was actually supposed to be on a bus about twelve hours ‘fore this one, but the bus comin’ down from Olympia was late, too.”

“What were you doing in Washington?”

Mox sighed, and Leakee shifted in the seat a little more comfortably-as comfortably as he could, at least, he really was a bit big for them. He turned his head so that he could watch Mox as he talked. He liked watching Mox. The man really did just have a sort of pull about him.

“Used to live in Cincinnati, but like-just kinda wanted to travel around, so I did, ended up in Olympia, which is where I met Douchebag-that’s what I call my ex-he was this hipster fuckhead who thought he was tough shit but I liked ‘im cause he was cool to me for a while and had a big dick-”

Leakee blushed at that again, his posture straightening a little. Mox noticed, raising an eyebrow.

“You cool with that?”

“With what?”

“You know, queers.”

Leakee settled in the seat again, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah-I mean-kinda have to be, right?”

“What d’you mean?”

“I mean I ain’t straight, Mox. Would be weird for me to get all judgy on you.”

“Not necessarily. Lot of self-hating gay folk, in my experience.”   
Leakee shrugged and grinned. 

“Bi, and trust me, I don’t have that problem.”

Mox smirked at him, and Leakee felt the beginning of a challenge. He liked that. He liked a challenge.

“Good to know. You don’t seem to have a whole lot of problems with yourself, Leakee.”

“Why should I? Ain’t a part of me to have problems with.”

Mox gave him a very heated, very particular look, and Leakee wondered if he was already losing this game. He wasn’t sure if he’d mind that.

“Can’t say I can argue that so far.”

Leakee let himself relax, spreading his legs a little, and Mox’s eyes traveled over his body just like he’d hoped. Leakee knew he looked good-a little on the heavy side, but people seemed to like that about him, he was tall and very handsome and strong and he was damn well aware of it. 

“No one can. Lots of folks wish they had all this.”

Mox hummed, stretching one leg out to rest over Leakee’s thighs. He raised an eyebrow at that, looking Mox in the eye as he carefully placed a hand on Mox’s knee. He rubbed his thumb over the seam of his jeans, occasionally running it over the bare skin under where the denim was torn. 

“Don’t blame ‘em. There’s an awful lot of you to want.”

“That a weight joke?”

“Not a joke. Compliment. Always been a fan of bigger guys, myself.”

Leakee grinned. 

“Always been a fan of scrawny punks, myself.”

He and Mox stared at each other for a minute, heated brown eyes meeting stormy blue, before they both laughed. Mox had to cover his mouth with both of his hands, and Leakee muffled his own laughter against the seat. That had felt….good. He hadn’t genuinely flirted with someone in a while; everything in the past month had been all about getting someone into bed, but it didn’t feel like that with Mox. It felt easy and pressure-less and comfortable to flirt with him, and Leakee kept his hand on Mox’s knee. Mox didn’t seem to mind. 

\---

Leakee groaned, leaning his head back a little too fast and banging it on the wall.

“Ow.”

“You good?”

Leakee looked up at Mox, frowning. Pouting, if he was honest. 

“No. This is stupid.”

Mox sat next to him-their thighs pressed together-and handed Leakee a bag of chips. Leakee took them, sighed, and opened up the bag. 

“This is just how it is, babe. We’ll get back on the road soon.”

Leakee continued to pout, both of them eating the food Leakee had paid for. Their bus was delayed once again, after three successful stops. Leakee had noticed Mox calling him ‘babe’, and he enjoyed it. They’d talked almost non-stop for the trip so far, staying next to each other on the bus and walking around together whenever they’d stop. Mox had even happily tolerated Leakee falling asleep on him for a while. 

“Thanks for the food.”

Mox’s voice was a little strained. Leakee assumed it was from not wanting to ‘owe’ him anything, but Leakee would never make Mox pay him back. Other people, absolutely, Leakee was generally insistent upon favors being repaid, but it didn’t feel like a favor to Mox. He just wanted to do something nice for him. He leaned his head on Mox’s shoulder and felt Mox’s cheek against his hair. 

“If you wanna sleep more, I’ll wake you up when we get called to board.”

“Nah, ‘m not tired yet.”

“Just wanna cuddle or some shit?”

Leakee grinned, closing his eyes.

“I’m a notorious cuddler. And you make a nice pillow.”

“Really? Figured I’s a little pointy to be a good pillow.”

Leakee hummed pressing a little closer. He opened his eyes at the smell of something sweet near his face, to see that Mox was holding a mini-powdered donut to his mouth.

“Want one?”

Leakee bit half of it, his lips brushing very gently over Mox’s long, pretty fingers, and he let out a quiet moan at the taste of sugar on his tongue. He always had a bit of a sweet tooth, and he ate the other half, tongue darting out just a little to lick at Mox’s fingers. Mox quietly inhaled and Leakee licked his own lips.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, babe.”

\---

Leakee rubbed his hands over Mox’s legs, massaging his calf muscles, his hands skirting up a little farther every few strokes. He liked Mox’s legs, they were strong and long and he had lovely, thick thighs. Mox hummed and fed Leakee a chip from the bag he was eating.

“So you’re going to school in Georgia?”

“Yeah. My cousins down home are, too.”   
“Why there?”

Leakee opened his mouth for more food-he was really enjoying Mox’s willingness to hand-feed him-and he chewed for a minute before shrugging.

“Good football team, mostly. They gave me a full ride for it, and the only other school that did was up in Pennsylvania. I didn’t wanna be that far away from my family, so...Georgia.”   
“You and your family get along?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely. I mean. You know, we drive each other crazy sometimes, but it’s never bad. No bad blood between anyone, no feuds or anything like that.”

Leakee looked down at the denim-clad limbs across his lap. 

“What about you?”

Mox sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. Leakee mourned the loss of touching them, but he figured Mox might be the kind of person to not want to be touched when he was talking about personal or serious things.

“Uh….kinda….don’t have one.”

Leakee looked at Mox, an eyebrow raised.   
“What do you mean?”

“I mean, my dad left us, my mom….she was drugged out and last I know, she was in jail, and state took my cousin away. I don’t have anyone.”

Mox huffed out a quiet laugh.

“Don’t even really have any friends.”

Leakee bit his lip, and they were silent for a few moments. He gently reached up and grabbed one of Mox’s hands, covering it with his own. 

“I mean….I think I’m your friend, Mox.”

Mox looked at him, his lips slightly parted. Leakee desperately wanted to lean in, to kiss him, and blushed at the thought. He knew he tended to get attached fast, and he knew that was happening now-they’d spent twenty hours together and he already felt closer with Mox than he did with any friend from back home. Something about him just fit with Leakee; something was just….right. 

“I-uh. I-you don’t even know me that well, Leakee, you really don’t-don’t know what you’d be getting into, ha.”   
Leakee smiled. 

“If you’re worried I won’t like you, that’d take a lot. I already like you. I think getting to know you more would only make me like you more.”

Mox turned his head away. Leakee frowned, but kept his hand on Mox’s. He stroked his thumb over the rough skin and only moved it so that he could lean his head on Mox’s shoulder.

“Tell me about you.”

“What?”

“Tell me about you. If you’re worried I won’t like you, tell me about yourself and let me decide.”

“You’re pretty damn sure of yourself, huh?”

Leakee snuggled a little closer, pulling one of Mox’s arms against his chest to hold it, like one might hold a teddy bear.

“Mhm.”

Mox sighed, and didn’t speak for a few minutes. Leakee wasn’t sure if he would, as they watched out the window at the setting sun.

“I grew up in Cincinnati. My family-I don’t know. Guess they had problems. I wasn’t planned and all that, Dad left us to...I don’t know, go to prison or run off with some tramp, who knows. Mom-she-she did try, you know? Don’t go thinkin’ I hate my mom or something. I love her, she just fucked up, and she fucked me up, and-I dunno, guess that’s the cycle.”

Leakee stayed quiet, and he held Mox’s hand between his own. He played with Mox’s fingers, happy to listen. Which was odd; Leakee often liked to control conversations, and he didn’t necessarily care what a lot of other people had to say, but he wanted to listen to Mox. 

“Like I said, rest of my family-weren’t any better. Guess it kinda messed me up, cause like….I don’t know, I got...mental...problems, or somethin’. Hallucinate sometimes. Get into a lot of fights. Done a lot of drugs, that probably made it all worse. Uh. Haven’t done anything other than pot for a couple of months, other than this one night I did coke, but I didn’t even do a whole lot. I guess I kinda have-had? Have an alcohol problem. Get real shitty and mean when I’m drinking, too. Uh...full disclosure and shit-cause you wanted to hear about this, so don’t-don’t go regretting that or shit, but-I’ve been a real shithead in a lot of my friendships and...you know, with people I dated.”

Leakee shifted his head a little to look up at Mox.

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno, I guess-I’ve been just kind of an asshole, you know? Yellin’ at them, shoving them. Never really hit anyone or laid my hands on anyone, cause-I guess I can’t bring myself to, or something. Uh. But I’m not-I’m kind of….bad at...being...with people, I guess.”   
Leakee rubbed his head against Mox’s shoulder.

“D’you think maybe you’re like that cause of other shit? Like-I guess cause of family shit and the drugs? And-I mean, I’m not a shrink or anything, but-I heard untreated mental stuff can really like, fuck with your ability to….handle shit? I don’t know any of it for sure, but like-you talk about it like it’s your fault or something and like you’re choosing to have those problems. Just sounds to me like you’ve kinda had a rough go of things.”

Mox was quiet again as the sun set fully and the sky turned that lovely shade of sapphire before purple; Leakee liked the colors at dusk. They were vivid and full and felt nice to look at, and he’d always loved to sit outside and look at the stars as they twinkled to life.

“I….I guess-I don’t-”

Leakee looked up when he heard a wet tone to Mox’s voice. Mox quickly wiped the back of his hand over his eyes.

“Jon?”

“Sorry, sorry, just-uh-kinda used to people-just assuming I’m-you know, a shitty person, cause I kinda am-or-I don’t know, no one’s ever told me it might not be like-my fault-”

Leakee wrapped his arms around Mox, pressing his face to Mox’s soft, slightly-greasy hair.

“Hey, it’s okay, Mox. You don’t-’m not gonna get mad at you for crying or something-”

Leakee’s voice was soft and quiet, and Mox balled up his jacked and held it to his mouth, crying and trying to cover up the noise. Leakee just held him through it; he still liked Mox. Even if Mox had done bad things in the past, if he changed, Leakee didn’t see a reason to judge him. It’s not like Leakee thought himself perfect, either, it would be unfair to expect that of Mox. He held him, one hand grabbing his shin, just keeping him close. 

“Hey, Mox, you know what?”

Mox sniffled and looked up at Leakee. His eyes were shiny in the dim light and Leakee thought he looked terribly beautiful. Leakee leaned in, smiling and keeping his voice down. 

“I still wanna be your friend. Nothing you said makes me feel different. I like you still. You’re funny and you’re smart and you don’t take any shit at all, and-I don’t know, man. I just think you’re…..I like that we met.”

Mox sniffled and leaned in a little closer to Leakee’s face.    
“You really….I know we’ve only-it’s only been like-a day, but-Lea, I-I dunno, I like you. Uh. Um-I like you a lot, and-uh-I never really told anyone stuff like that ‘fore and-yeah.”

Leakee took a chance and nuzzled Mox’s nose, letting his eyes slip shut. Mox yawned, deep and long and Leakee smiled as he stuck his tongue out right at the end of the yawn.

“You wanna sleep?”

Mox nodded, and he blinked a few times in the darkness before nudging Leakee in the side.

“Get up a sec.”

Leakee didn’t hesitate to do as Mox asked. He stood, and let Mox direct him. He had Leakee switch seats, so that he was against the window, and he had Leakee stretch one leg over the seats. Mox, once he had Leakee positioned how he wanted, climbed onto Leakee’s lap and curled up as much as he could in the limited space. Leakee just smiled, pressing his nose against Mox’s hair and wrapping his arms around his trim waist.

“Night.”

“Night, Mox.”   
\---

Mox tossed the little ball back to Leakee.

“Favorite musician?”

Leakee thought for a minute, tossing the ball-a little stress ball thing Mox had found...somewhere-back across the aisle to Mox.

“Hm...right now, probably Childish Gambino. You?”

“Mm...Bad Religion, Anti-Flag...probably The Suicide Machines, too.”

Leakee snorted.

“Punk.”

Mox grinned, and they tossed the ball back and forth more. They talked about anything that came to mind; they’d ask each other questions and they both answered them honestly and happily. Ever since the night before, Leakee had become even more dedicated to getting to know Mox and to become his friend. It didn’t help that there was a budding attraction there that veered from the path of friendship to the path of….something else.

“What’s the most embarrassing music you have on your phone?”

Mox bit his lip against an embarrassed smile and Leakee felt eternally charmed by the expression.

“Um…...the Moana soundtrack.”

Leakee raised his eyebrows in shock, a quiet laugh escaping him. 

“You like Disney movies?”

“I mean…...I don’t...hate them….”

“That’s cute.”

“What about you? Now you gotta tell me your most embarrassing music.”

Leakee sighed, smiling at himself and squeezing the little ball in his hand. 

“Probably…….Taylor Swift.”

Mox’s eyes widened and he looked like he had found the secret to life, and Leakee threw the ball at him; he didn’t catch it, it just landed in his lap, distracted as he was by the discovery that Leakee enjoyed listening to pop-country artists.

“Seriously?”

Leakee shrugged.

“An ex of mine really liked her, I guess it just rubbed off on me.”

Mox giggled, before quieting. He fiddled with the ball before throwing it back to Leakee.

“How many people have you been with?”

“You mean like dating, or-”

“Both.”   
Leakee tossed the ball up in the air a few times.

“Uh...hm. Maybe-I guess I’ve dated maybe-five or six people? Slept with...uh….nine, probably.”

“Guys or girls?”

“Both. Well, with dating. I-haven’t really...done a whole lot with guys.”

Mox smirked.

“Any interest in changing that?”

Leakee blushed and felt heat flood his body. He had to shift in his seat a little, reaching down and tugging at the jeans he had on. 

“Maybe.”   
Mox stood, coming back to the seat they’d been sharing-they were driving through the less-populated west, now, and the bus had cleared out a little, so they’d taken the opportunity to spread out for a while. He sat next to Leakee, their legs pressed together, and he gently squeezed Leakee’s thigh. Leakee felt more heat, spreading his legs a little. 

“M-Mox-”

Mox leaned in, kissing at Leakee’s neck.

“C’mon, don’t tell me that don’t feel good.”   
Leakee bit his lip hard, trying to tamp down the moans that wanted to escape. He kept his voice as quiet as possible, not wanting to get caught.

“I-of course it does but-we can’t here-”

Mox pulled away from his neck and pouted. Leakee took the second to catch his breath, and he covered Mox’s hand with his own. 

“Didn’t say we couldn’t do it at all, though-got me a little excited, but I don’t think either of us wanna get stranded in the middle of nowhere.”

He looked into Mox’s big, dark eyes and Mox bit his lip.

“Next stop?”

Leakee glanced down at Mox’s mouth, thinking about all the things those sweet pink lips could do.

“Fuck yes-God, I ain’t been this-fuck, Mox-”

Leakee groaned and leaned his head on Mox’s shoulder. He was unbearably hard and he knew it’d be obvious, once they were standing, and Mox kept rubbing his thigh, slipping his hand between Leakee’s legs more and more. 

“You’re mean.”   
Mox hummed and kissed the top of Leakee’s head. 

“Mmm….I know, but you seem to like it. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

Leakee grinned and kissed Mox’s shoulder, then his neck. He moved his own hand to rest on Mox’s thigh, rubbing up from his knee almost to his hip. 

“Not the only one of us who can tease, Jon. Can’t wait to get you alone, baby, show you what I can do.”

Mox bit his lip and pressed his thighs together, holding onto Leakee’s wrist with both hands.

“Fuck, Lea-stop’s coming up in a few minutes-gonna get that beautiful cock out and blow you ‘til you fucking scream-”

Leakee took a risk and squeezed Mox’s dick through his jeans, wrapping his other arm around Mox’s shoulders. He pulled him close and Mox looked up at him, his lips a little red from being bitten. The bus finally pulled to a stop at a truck stop-it was the middle of the day and neither of them cared. It was a fairly long stop, a full forty-five minutes, and Mox immediately grabbed Leakee’s hand and pulled him off the bus. Leakee let himself be led to the restroom in the stop, let Mox push him into a stall and up against the side of it. He rubbed himself through his jeans, watching as Mox locked the stall door and dropped, without grace, to his knees. 

He started unbuttoning and unzipping Leakee’s jeans, pulling a condom out of an inner pocket in his jacket. Leakee grinned, petting a hand over Mox’s soft hair. 

“You thought ahead on this, huh?”

Mox smiled up at him, the dimples in his cheeks defined and adorable. 

“Course I did. Gotta prepare for the best.”

Leakee let Mox pull his jeans and boxers down, and Mox gasped when he finally got his hand wrapped around Leakee. 

“God-fuck, dude, you’re big-”

Leakee’s face flushed, the heat already reaching the tips of his ears, and he kept petting Mox’s head. Mox rolled the condom onto Leakee’s cock, stroking him a few times in a tight grip. 

“Think you can take it, sweetheart?”

Mox looked up at him, firmly wrapping his lips around the head of Leakee’s cock, keeping eye contact with him as he slowly moved further down, sucking harder on Leakee’s cock, blue eyes getting teary as he forced it down his throat. Leakee tightened his fingers in Mox’s hair and gasped, covering his mouth with his other hand. He didn’t want people to hear them, but it felt so goddamn good, and he gently rocked his hips forward, trying to get the last few inches into Mox’s throat. Mox was admirable in his efforts to take it, shutting his eyes and breathing through his nose, keeping his mouth all the way down on it for a minute before pulling off, wrapping his hand around the thick shaft and stroking, his pink tongue darting out and licking at the round head. 

“G-goddamn-Mox, c’mon-don’t got time to tease-”

Mox grinned up at him, kissing the head of his cock and leaning down to lick at the very base, right on the thick vein. 

“Don’t worry baby, we still got time-”

Mox sucked Leakee’s cock back into his mouth and sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down and looking up at him. That’s what was going to do Leakee in, seeing Mox’s big beautiful blue eyes while his pretty pink lips were stretched around his cock. Leakee reached down and traced them, Mox humming around him. The vibrations made his hips jerk, covering up his mouth again at the sensation. Leakee tangled his fingers in Mox’s hair, cradling his head on both sides and thrusting forward, slowly pumping his hips. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from making noise, and God, he really wished they were somewhere more private so that he could make noise and talk and tell Mox how perfect he was and how amazing he felt. 

He’d make that happen, at one point.

Mox reached up and gripped Leakee’s ass, keeping him pressed close, making sure his cock stayed firmly shoved down Mox’s throat. Leakee felt the pressure building in his stomach and he felt the muscles in his abs and thighs tighten, a whimper escaping his throat.

“Oh-Mox-mm-”

Leakee bit down on his forearm to keep the sound down and he saw stars as he filled up the condom, his cock pulsing and twitching in Mox’s mouth. He leaned back against the wall of the stall and caught his breath, petting his head over Mox’s hair. He looked down when he felt Mox rest his head against Leakee’s thigh, and he had to smile. He scratched the nape of Mox’s neck, where the hair was softest, and Mox got a beautiful dopey smile on his face. 

“Mm. That was…..fuck, dude.”

“Mhm.”

Leakee watched as Mox pulled the condom off of him, cleaning him up and throwing out the condom. He waited until Mox had tucked him back into his jeans before he reached down, hauling Mox up and holding him tight against his body.

“How much more time we got?”

“Thirty minutes.”

Leakee grinned. 

“Think you can come in less than that?”

Mox smiled and leaned against the other side of the stall, cupping himself through his jeans and squeezing his cock. Leakee bit his lip and kneeled in front of him, licking his lips and looking up at Mox. 

“Uh-like I said, I don’t-I haven’t done this a lot-”

“Don’t matter. You’re doing it now.”

Leakee blushed and unzipped Mox’s jeans, unsurprised to see that he was going commando. His cock was gorgeous, long and thick and dripping. He blinked when Mox held a condom out.

“Best to be safe both ways, yeah?”

“Uh-yeah, I-are you-”

“Don’t know. Ain’t been tested in a while, that’s why I’m nagging about this.”

Leakee shrugged and took the little foil wrapper, tearing it open and rolling the condom over Mox’s cock, looking up at him again. 

“I don’t mind, was just wondering.”

Mox hooked a finger under Leakee’s chin, tilting his head up.

“You look so pretty.”

Leakee blushed, leaning in and kissing the head of his cock, letting his eyes slip shut as he held him with one hand, the other gripping Mox’s hip. He licked in broad, slow strokes over the underside of his cock, moaning and inhaling the scent. He was close to being hard again, just from the sensation of latex-covered skin on his tongue and the smell in his nose. Leakee pulled away to wrap his lips around the round head, looking up at Mox through half-lidded eyes. 

“Oh-baby-c’mon, baby, no time to tease-”

Leakee hummed, working Mox’s cock deeper into his mouth. It wasn’t too hard, stretching his mouth enough to take it, but it got a little more difficult the further he went, and Leakee whimpered around him. He was determined, though, pushing until he felt the head nudging at the back of his throat. Leakee shut his eyes tight and sucked, hard, bobbing his head back and forth a little, doing what he knew he liked for people to do to him. He felt a hand in his hair, not pulling on it, just touching him, and he sucked a little harder.

“Lea-fuckfuck-c’mon-fuck-”

Leakee raised his other hand and pushed it up under Mox’s shirt, rubbing and pressing at his stomach, putting just enough pressure on his abs to make him gasp. 

“Oh-fuck-fuck-”

Leakee moaned around him and that seemed to push Mox over the edge, as he felt the thick flesh pulse and twitch in his mouth, the condom filling against the back of his throat. Leakee kept Mox’s cock in his mouth for a minute, until he was soft again, before pulling off and stripping the condom off. It was full and a part of him wanted to taste Mox’s come, but he knew it was best to be safe. 

Leakee tied it up and tossed it, looking up at Mox and blushing. Mox had an adorable smile on his face, his body completely relaxed. Leakee tucked his cock back into his jeans and stood, pressing his front to Mox’s. He leaned in, pressing their lips together and kissing him deeply, gently working his tongue between Mox’s lips. He felt one of Mox’s arms go around his waist, the other up around his neck, and he wrapped both around Mox’s tiny waist, lifting him up against the stall. Mox pulled away, staring into Leakee’s eyes.

“God-Lea, this-that was-”

“It was, yeah. Uh. Fuck, Jon-”

Leakee rested his forehead against Mox’s, and they held each other for a minute. Someone came into the bathroom and Mox wrapped his arms around Leakee’s legs, both of them grinning and trying to stay quiet until they heard the person leave. Leakee finally let Mox down and they walked out, walking around the truck stop and stocking up on food for the next leg of the trip. Leakee slipped his hand into Mox’s on the way back to the bus, and all the way back to their seat. Jon curled up with his legs across Leakee’s lap, both of them digging into the food. 

“That was really amazing, Jon.”

“Yeah. You gonna call me that, now?”

Leakee shrugged, biting into his sandwich. 

“Maybe. I like it. I like your name.”

“I like yours, too.”

Mox-Jon seemed a little tired, and they finished eating, Jon shifting until he was pressed up next to Leakee, briefly kissing his neck and sighing. 

“Gonna sleep for a bit.”

“Probably will, too.”

Jon looked up at him, and Leakee couldn’t help but press a small kiss to his lips. Jon smiled, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Wanna listen to music?”

Leakee nodded and they each took an earbud, Jon deciding on some sort of calm techno music. Leakee liked that, as he thought of it, thinking of Jon by his first name. It really was nice, and Leakee rested his cheek on the top of Jon’s head, closing his eyes and letting the beat and the warmth of the man next to him soothe him to sleep.

\---

“Yeah, Mom-no, I know-I know, Mom-Moooommmmm-”

Leakee groaned and leaned his head on Jon’s shoulder. They were on their fortieth hour of their trip, and that would have been just fine....if they hadn’t found out they were gonna be stuck in the same city for a full twelve hours, meaning that, with all the delays so far, the trip had officially gone from an approximate fifty hours to seventy.

“Mom-it’ll be fine, it just happens-yeah, Jon told me this shit happens all the time-”

He had, of course, texted his parents and talked to them about Jon. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted to tell everyone about Jon. Leakee had never felt this close with anyone, especially not this quickly, but they really had just spent every second together. It never felt draining, it never felt stale, even when they were silent, it was comfortable and easy. Leakee hadn’t mentioned the sex, cause that’d be weird, but...God. That’d been pretty awesome, too. Jon’s mouth was a gift. 

“-I’ll just be getting home kinda late-I’ll take a cab, Mom-Mom, I gotta go, my phone needs to charge-I know-I love you too, Mom, I’ll text you when we’re on the road again-bye, Mom-”

Leakee hung up and plugged his phone back in, sighing deeply. Jon wrapped an arm around him and squeezed, and Leakee pouted. 

“This sucks, dude. We’re gonna be stuck here for half the fuckin’ day.”

“I know, babe. Maybe it won’t be that bad.”

“How can this be anything but shit?”

Jon gripped his chin and had Leakee look at him, pressing a short kiss to his lips. 

“C’mon.”

Jon led Leakee to the desk and paid for them to store their bags for a while-that was a helpful little resource, Leakee had to admit-and Jon pulled him by the hand out of the station. They kept holding hands, breathing in the warm summer air. Jon stopped for a minute and hailed a cab, his hand still firmly in Leakee’s as they climbed in. 

“Yo, you know where the Breakfast Klub is?”

The driver nodded and started them on their way, and Leakee easily pulled Jon to sit closer. 

“You been here before?”

“Yeah-couple years ago I had a friend who lived near here and we came into the city for fun-I think we spray-painted a government building or something, I don’t remember-”

Leakee laughed and wrapped his arms around Jon’s middle, listening to him recount stories of his youth. Not that Jon was old, at all, he was a year younger than Leakee, but he talked as though he was a lot older. It wasn’t a long drive to the restaurant and Jon paid the driver, Leakee all too happy to keep an arm around his waist as they walked in and waited to be seated. He was honestly ecstatic that Jon seemed entirely okay with how affectionate he was. He couldn’t keep his hands off of him, off his tiny waist and nice thighs. 

The hostess-a pretty woman about their age, with grey streaks all throughout her hair-led them to a booth and they sat across from one another, and Leakee rested his chin on his hands, smiling at Jon, who studied the menu.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re staring.”   
“Do you mind?”

Jon glanced up at him, grinning his adorable grin, blue eyes glinting in the bright lights. 

“Nope.”

They ordered and Leakee rolled his eyes when he felt Jon’s foot on his calf. 

“Did you not sit next to me so we could play footsie, dude?”

“Maaybe……”

“Get over here, baby.”

“You bossin’ me around?”

Leakee raised an eyebrow, sitting up straight, well aware of how his posture showed off his very nicely built chest and arms.

“Maybe.”

Jon bit his lip and shot Leakee an entirely inappropriately heated look, leaning over the table and putting a finger under Leakee’s chin. Leakee blushed, suddenly feeling hot and hazy.

“It’s cute that you think you can boss me around for even a second, Leakee.”

Leakee swallowed, staring at Jon’s pretty pink lips as he spoke, his voice low and gravelly. 

“My mistake, baby.”

Jon sat back down, graceless as usual, grabbing his glass of water and sipping from it. Leakee shook his head and quietly laughed, smiling at Jon. 

“Are we on a date?”

The waiter came by with their food, and Jon waited until he’d taken a huge bite of waffle before he spoke.

“Yeah. Guess we are.”

Leakee hummed, chewing on chicken and waffles. 

“Cool.”

They ate and talked, occasionally running their feet along the inside of each other’s legs, until they had gone through their meals. Leakee happily paid for it, his arm going right back around Jon’s waist as they left the restaurant.

“So, Mox, where you taking me next?”

“Depends. Do you like fish?”

“We just ate, baby.”

Jon rolled his eyes and gently elbowed him in the side.   
“Not for eating, Lea.”

Jon hailed another cab-he was incredibly good at getting attention-and they climbed in, Jon pressing himself to Leakee’s side. 

“Downtown aquarium.”

Leakee tilted his head, but didn’t question it. He was happy to follow along with Jon’s plan, though he was somewhat sure that he was winging this entire date. 

They walked into the aquarium hand-in-hand, and Leakee was a little astounded by the size of everything. Jon tugged on his hand. 

“C’mon. We’ve got plenty of time to see the place, babe.”

They did take their time, looking through the exhibits. Jon seemed to like the one with alligators, and Leakee was partial to the rainforest themed one. They stood in front of one of the tanks, the blue lighting calming and quiet. Leakee wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist, resting his chin on Jon’s shoulder and holding him tight. 

“This is nice.”   
“Mmm.”   
Leakee kissed at Jon’s ear, at the side of his head, nuzzling him. 

“You ever been to the beach? Like-a real, proper day at the beach?”

Jon was quiet for a second, and huffed. 

“Huh. Not really, I don’t think.”

“We should go, together.”

Jon didn’t say anything in response, but he pressed back against Leakee tighter. They left, not terribly soon after, and grabbed some food before getting a cab back to the Greyhound station. They ate fairly quietly, and once they were done, Leakee pulled Jon close. 

“You mind if I sleep for a bit?”

Jon shook his head, wrapping his arms around Leakee’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head. It felt...nice, and Leakee laid his head down on Jon’s lap, humming when Jon started stroking his fingers through his hair. 

\---

Leakee sighed. Jon had been especially quiet, since they’d left the aquarium-they were back on the bus, back on the road now, in the middle of the night. Everything was quiet, apart from a few whispers and the hum of the bus’s engine. Leakee may not have known Jon for long, but he wasn’t the silent type.

“Hey.”

Jon looked up from his phone.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? Did I….was there something I did?”

Jon frowned, putting his phone away and crossing his arms over his chest.

“No….why?”

“Cause you haven’t really talked to me for a few hours and-I dunno-if I upset you, I wanted to know.”

“You didn’t upset me, Leakee-”

“Then what?”

Jon was quiet again, and Leakee leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Jon’s temple.

“Jon, please, baby-”

“Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

“Being…..nice.”

Leakee pulled back, frowning much like Jon was, keeping his voice low. 

“What-because I like you, Jon. Kinda thought...with all the intimacy and stuff...that maybe that was obvious.”

Leakee couldn’t make out Jon’s expression too clearly, in the dark as they were, but he just knew there was a sense of distrust. 

“Is this-is this like-just a-I got used for my body once, I’m not-”   
“What?”

Leakee had said it at a normal volume and immediately tried to make himself smaller, leaning in closer to Jon again, lowering his voice.

“What-I’m not that kind of person, Jon-”

“You sure about that? You talked like you were a player back in Cali-”

“Yeah, cause I was-fuck, trying to impress you, because that’s what I’ve-I always do that-I wanted you to think I was cool because I wanted you to like me-”

Leakee took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and shifted, leaning his head back against the seat. 

“Jon….I’ve never felt this close to someone this fast-and it’s genuine, every bit of it-and I don’t do that. Ever. I mean-fuck, almost all of my friends are barely even ‘friends’. I don’t-I don’t ever get close to people, not really, I-I only let people get skin deep, you know?”

He turned his head to look at Jon in the dark. 

“But you...I don’t know. Something’s different. Believe it or don’t, but-I mean that. You-I feel good with you, and like-fuck, I’m not smart enough to make this sound good, Jon, I’m-I don’t know how to explain this without sounding like an idiot-but I like you. I’ve liked you since we first talked. And-yeah, I do-I like what we’ve been doing, the-all that, but even if we weren’t doing that, I’d still wanna be spending time with you. I don’t...I really never do get close to people and I ain’t ever even told anyone all this-you know stuff about me that no one else does-”

And that was very, very true. Jon knew all about Leakee’s learning issues, the insecurities he had, his anxiety about going to college and how he felt like he was on the brink of failure at all times and the pressure he felt. Leakee had never even told his parents about any of that. But he told Jon. 

“You know stuff like that about me, too…”

Jon’s voice was small, and a little wet. Leakee sat up, pulling Jon closer, and Jon easily tangled his legs with Leakee’s, wrapping his arms around Leakee’s shoulders. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t-I don’t actually think you’re like that, I fuckin’ know you’re not-I’ve never-I’m not used to being like this-feeling safe with people and shit, and-I do with you, I feel-no one’s ever just fuckin’ liked me like that, and-I got freaked out earlier when you said you wanted-you sounded like you expected to keep me around and that’s never happened before-”

“I want that, Jon, I wanna keep you around. I-I don’t wanna get off this bus and have this be a fuckin’ dream or something-”

Leakee reached up, cupping Jon’s face in one hand. Their noses bumped together, and Jon let out a heavy breath, gently placing his hand over Leakee’s jaw. 

“I don’t want that either-I don’t know what to do about it-”

“Me neither, but-we’ll figure it out. Not giving you up that easily.”

Jon kissed him, sweetly and softly and Leakee felt every atom in his body need to be closer to him, and he wished they were alone somewhere so he could do this properly. He broke the kiss, holding Jon, inhaling his scent and just feeling him. 

“Sorry I got-weird and stuff-”

Leakee shook his head, kissing Jon again.

“It’s okay. I just-if something’s bothering you, tell me, yeah?”

Jon nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll-yeah. I swear.” 

Leakee kissed Jon’s cheek, nuzzling where he had a bit of stubble growing. 

“C’mere?”

Jon crawled onto Leakee’s lap, the two of them shifting until Leakee was sitting over both of the seats, Jon on top of him, his jacket balled up behind Leakee as a pillow. 

\---

Leakee stretched, Jon watching him appreciatively, apart from the tinge of sadness to his expression. 

They had finally reached Pensacola, and Leakee was done with his trip, but….Jon technically wasn’t. They stood there, looking at each other, and Leakee cleared his throat. 

“Uh….so...you said-you said you don’t really have a plan, for-where you’re going, and-right?”

Jon nodded. 

“Never do have a plan.”

Leakee bit his lip, stepping closer to Jon. He was hesitant, but he couldn’t think of anything else he possibly wanted. 

“Do you wanna….just...stay with me? Like-get off here, come home with me?”

Jon’s eyes were huge, and his cheeks were bright red, and Leakee adored the expression. 

“You-you’re serious, dude?”

“Yeah, I-I said I didn’t want to just leave and have this all be a dream, Jon-”

Jon stared at him for a long minute, before heading to the side of the bus, grabbing his bag. Leakee smiled, feeling his heart race with excitement. The person unloading the bags frowned at Jon.

“Uh-those bags say Miami-”

“Yeah, well, plans changed. Getting off here.”

Jon dragged his bigger bag behind him and came back to where Leakee stood, taking a deep breath and raising an eyebrow. 

“Lead on, babe. You know this place better than I do.”

Leakee was practically bouncing, grabbing his bags and leading Jon to the front. He ordered an Uber, still thrilled with excitement. Jon was really staying. He was going to stay with Leakee, and dammit, he knew he’d only known Jon for three days, but he was sure this was supposed to happen. He knew it. Leakee wasn’t ever really sure about anything, but he was sure about this. He leaned in and kissed Jon as they packed their bags into the car that came to get them-it was midnight, and Leakee had no intention of waking his parents, and he excitedly held Jon’s hand tight the entire way home. 

And God, it felt good to be home. Leakee loved traveling, but there was nothing quite like being in his house in Pensacola. He missed the streets and gas stations and the Walmart and everything, even the pothole near his house. It was so comforting, and even more so with Jon next to him. They finally stopped in front of Leakee’s home, and they pulled their bags out and walked up to the porch, where Jon stopped him before he could open the door.

“Wait-is-I know you live with your parents-I-are they gonna be okay with this? With you just-bringing me home?”

Leakee set one of his bags down and cupped Jon’s face, stroking his thumb over his cheek. 

“I think so. I told them about you, and….honestly…always had a habit of bringing home strays.”

Jon laughed, grabbing Leakee’s wrist and turning his head to kiss his palm.

“Big sofite, huh?”

“Guess so.”

Jon tilted his head, rubbing against Leakee’s palm, his big blue eyes dark in the low light of the streetlamps. Leakee could stay there all night, really, but he knew they shouldn’t. 

“C’mon. Let’s go sleep in a real bed.”

Leakee opened the door-helpfully left unlocked by his parents-and led Jon through the house to his bedroom, turning the light on and dropping his bags on the floor, Jon setting his own next to them. Leakee sat on his bed, sighing and grinning, and Jon happily flopped next to him. He wrapped an arm around Jon’s waist and pulled him close, kissing his nose, and then his lips. 

“Wanna take a shower?”

“Mmm. Later. Wanna just enjoy this for now.”

They kissed once more, and Leakee didn’t even manage to get up and turn off the light before they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long-awaited follow up chapter.

The next morning was….interesting.

Leakee woke up, fully dressed, with Jon still in his arms, and he realized that yes, all of that had actually happened. He had met Jon three days ago and brought him home with him, Jon had really fallen asleep in his bed, in his arms, and was still currently out, his pink lips just barely parted, and his hair a gorgeous mess. 

Leakee felt a small smile tug at his lips, and he leaned down, kissing Jon on the cheek. Jon stirred at that, one eye peeking open.

“Morning, Jon.”   
“Mmmn.”

Leakee rolled more onto his side, wrapping his arms more properly around Jon, and he pressed their foreheads together. 

“You okay?”

“Ain’t slept in a bed in like a week. Don’t know if I’m ever leaving it.”

“Well….thought you might wanna leave it to join me in the shower.”

Jon’s eyes opened fully at that, immediately glinting with mischief, that little grin coming to his lips. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad, Lea.”

Jon pecked Leakee on the lips, sitting up and sighing. He rolled his shoulders and groaned, climbing over Leakee and going to dig through his bag. 

“We can do laundry later, if you need.”   
“Thank God.”

Leakee stood, stretching as well, grabbing some clean clothes from his dresser and two towels from the hallway closet. He turned and saw Jon hesitantly standing at the doorway to his bedroom, and Leakee reached out, grabbing his hand. 

“C’mon, bathroom’s over here. My parents are both at work right now.”

Jon nodded, letting Leakee lead him into the bathroom. Leakee didn’t hesitate to strip after turning on the shower, laughing when Jon whistled.

“God, Lea, you have the fattest ass I’ve ever seen.”

Leakee turned, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously?”

“Hell yeah. Good Lord.”

Leakee rolled his eyes-it wasn’t exactly something he’d never heard before, but Jon seemed to mean it in a sweet way. Leakee watched as Jon stripped, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the expanse of pale skin. There were scars and small tattoos littered all across his body, one scar in particular standing out on his midsection. He looked up when he felt Jon staring at him.

“Sorry.”

“Mmm. Don’t be. That’s from when I got stabbed last year.”   
Leakee stepped up to Jon, gently touching his bare hips. 

“You got  _ stabbed _ ?”

“Mhm. Wasn’t that bad.”

Leakee swallowed, leaning down and quickly pressing his lips to the scar. Jon gasped, one hand going into Leakee’s hair, fingertips rubbing over his scalp.

“C’mon-water’s gonna get cold-”

Leakee stepped in first, Jon after him, the water immediately soaking his hair. He shook his head back and forth like a dog and Leakee laughed, having him turn around. He grabbed shampoo and worked it through Jon’s hair, biting his lip when Jon moaned. 

“Feels good.”

“Yeah?”

Jon rinsed his hair out and turned back around, wrapping his arms around Leakee’s waist. He’d never actually shared a shower with someone, and the sensation of hot, slick skin against his own was tantalizing. He pressed closer to Jon, kissing at his jaw, licking up little droplets of water. 

“Fuck, Lea-c’mere, turn around-”

Leakee did as he was told, leaning against the wall, resting his forehead against the cool tile. Jon kneeled behind him, and Leakee gasped when he felt Jon spreading him open, rubbing his fingertips over Leakee’s hole.

“Oh-oh!”

Jon paused, moving his hand to squeeze and fondle Leakee’s ass. 

“You okay with this?”

Leakee nodded, his face hot. 

“Y-yeah-uh-I really am, uh-just-are you sure you wanna-without protection or anything-”

Leakee looked over his shoulder, down at Jon, and Jon looked like he was considering it. After a few seconds, he shrugged. 

“Worth it.”

He spread Leakee again, immediately licking at his hole, his pointed tongue teasing and flicking over it. Leakee cried out, arching his back to push his hips out more, trying to get more stimulation. Jon moaned against him, both hands squeezing Leakee’s ass on either side, and he pulled one hand back to slap the mound of flesh.

“Oh! Jon-that-please-oh-keep going, put your tongue in me-I want it, please, I want-”

He swore he felt Jon grinning against him before he felt the pointed tip of that tongue slipping into him, just barely, before pulling out. He kept it up, teasing in between pressing his tongue fully into Leakee’s hole, and Leakee cried out when Jon pushed closer and sucked on his hole. 

“J-fuck-please-need more-”

“Mm-want my fingers in you?”

“Please-yes, please-”

Jon kissed at his hole, and Leakee looked back over his shoulder as Jon sucked on his fingers, coating them in saliva. He arched his back more, trying to encourage Jon. He felt one slick finger press against him and he forced himself to relax. He’d been on the receiving end of this before, and he loved it, but he knew it took him a few minutes to get used to it. Jon was sweet with him, patiently working that one finger back and forth inside him. It was such an amazing feeling every time, even with just one, and he whimpered, shaking his hips a little. 

“Oh, God, babe, you can keep doing that if you want-your ass is out of this world, fucking Christ-”

Leakee laughed and bent forward a little more.

“L-liking the view, baby?”

“More than I’ve ever liked any view ever. Fuck.”

Leakee closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt a second finger push into him, nice and slow like the first.    
“You take it so well, babe.”

“F-fuck-I know I do, I-oh-love it-”

“Wanna do it to me later?”

Jon didn’t give him time to answer before spreading his fingers, keeping his hole stretched open as he shoved his tongue in alongside them. 

“OH!”

Leakee’s knees almost buckled underneath him, the shock of Jon’s warm tongue inside him catching him off guard. He gently rolled his hips, moaning under the warm spray of water as Jon licked him more, licked him deeper, Leakee even felt Jon’s teeth against him for a second. 

“Jon-please-”

Jon reached one hand around, wrapping his fingers around Leakee’s cock, stroking him in a tight grip and rubbing his fingers across Leakee’s prostate at the same time, his tongue still pressed against Leakee’s insides, and Leakee  _ screamed _ , coming hard over the tile wall and Jon’s hand. He felt himself tighten around Jon’s fingers and tongue, pulsing as his eyes rolled back. 

“Nng-fuck-oh my God-”

Jon stood, pressing up against him, wrapping his arms around Leakee’s waist. Leakee felt warm and comfortable and he let Jon move him under the water, Jon’s fingers moving over his scalp.

“Are you washin’ my hair?”

“Mhm.”

Leakee hummed and closed his eyes. Jon was very thorough, shampooing his hair twice and coating it in conditioner, stroking his hands through it over and over. Leakee liked this, feeling taken care of, feeling loved on. Jon was quiet again, as he rubbed Leakee down with body wash, cleaning him before washing himself. Leakee tilted his head, watching Jon scrub himself down. 

“Jon?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

Jon stood under the spray, soap bubbles running down his skin. There was a tattoo of a tiny cross on his shoulder, and Leakee reached up, running his finger over it.

“Yeah. Just...haven’t had something nice like this in a while.”

Leakee moved closer, hooking his chin over Jon’s shoulders and holding him. He rubbed his hand over Jon’s stomach, humming and letting his eyes slip shut. 

“Want you to have nice things. You deserve ‘em.”

Jon’s hand covered his, and he pressed back against Leakee’s larger frame.

“Not so sure about that.”

“Mm. Gonna give you nice stuff, anyway.”

“Pretty sure of yourself.”

“Course I am.”

Leakee tightened his arms around Jon, kissing the wet skin of his neck softly. 

“Not letting you go that easily.”

\---

Jon seemed comfortable enough in the house, sticking close to Leakee after they showered. He didn’t really interact with anything, though Leakee could tell he was losing his mind trying not to snoop around. 

“You know you can look at stuff, right? I’m not gonna get mad or something.”

Jon fidgeted with his hands, glancing around Leakee’s room. 

“Maybe later.”

“What do you wanna do right now?”

Jon grinned. 

“You.”

Leakee bit his lip, moving on the bed until he was laying over Jon, humming when Jon started touching over his chest, squeezing all his soft parts. Jon spread his legs for Leakee to settle more comfortably between them, leaning down to kiss him. Jon had the prettiest, sweetest lips that Leakee had ever seen, or tasted, and he licked at the seam of his lips until Jon opened his mouth for him. He savored the quiet whimper that Jon let out, sucking on Jon’s tongue and licking at it. He felt Jon’s hands pushing at his chest a little, and he pulled away, kissing at Jon’s lips once more before looking into his eyes. 

“Baby? You okay?”

“Yeah-just-you got rubbers, or-wanna do something without-”

“No, I got some-”

Leakee sat up, looking in his bedside drawer and coming up with a handful. He tossed one at Jon and grinned.

“‘s cherry flavored. Thought you might like that.”

Jon smiled and pocketed the condom. 

“Maybe later. C’mon, Lea-I did you earlier, my turn now-”

Leakee laid over Jon again, kissing him soundly, comfortably settling between Jon’s thighs again. 

“Needy.”

“Course I’m needy, been wanting that big dick in me since I first saw it-”

Leakee kissed and sucked at the skin of Jon’s neck, his hand pushing up under Jon’s shirt. He traced a few scars, fingers rubbing over Jon’s nipples. He pushed his shirt up more, exposing Jon’s chest, licking his lips at all the pale skin showing. 

“Goddamn, you’re so gorgeous-”

“Please, Lea-c’mon-promise I’m tight, gonna feel real good on your cock-”

Leakee had to grope himself at that, thrusting against his own hand. 

“Take your shirt off, baby-”

Leakee worked on Jon’s pants while he tugged his shirt off, and God, seeing Jon naked, in his bed, his thick, pretty, pink cock resting up against his stomach was almost too much for Leakee as he began stripping his own clothes off, moving between Jon’s legs. He quickly slicked up his hand with lube that he’d brought out with the condoms, making sure his fingers were nice and wet and warm, smiling at Jon’s wide eyes. He wrapped one arm around his waist, grinning, lifting Jon up easily. Jon let out a quiet gasp-he seemed to like the little shows of strength-and wrapped his legs around Leakee, his cock pressing against Leakee’s stomach.

“Gonna just-hold me up like this, make me ride your fingers?”

“Don’t see why not.”

Jon was almost drooling, and Leakee kissed at his throat and chest, rubbing a slick fingertip at Jon’s hole. He sucked on whatever skin was in front of him as he pushed his finger in deeper, inhaling at how tight he felt. Jon squeezed him with his thighs, thrusting against Leakee’s front.

“Nn-mmnnnfuck Lea-nnn-more please-do another put another in-”

“Shh, baby, gotta take our time, make sure I don’t hurt you-”

“You can-oh-you can hurt me-”

Leakee frowned, pulling away from Jon for a moment, pulling his finger out of Jon, too. 

“I don’t-I don’t wanna hurt you, Jon.”

Jon was flushed red from his ears to his chest, and he turned his head away, not looking at Leakee. 

“I-I kinda like to hurt, sometimes-and-I just meant-maybe sometimes you can hurt me an’ it’ll be okay-in those times that I want it-not gonna be...a punishment, or something, coming from you. ‘ll just be nice.”

Leakee flushed, realizing what Jon had meant. He swallowed, leaning in to gently kiss Jon’s neck.

“Uh-m-maybe you could...try hurting me, too. Never done that before, but-with you-I wanna do things like that with you.”

And Leakee did intend on having Jon around plenty long enough to try all those things with him, kissing again at his neck as he pushed his finger back in, another soon after. He leaned down enough to flick the tip of his tongue over one of Jon’s adorable, pink nipples. Jon made the cutest noise and arched his back, trying to get closer to Leakee’s mouth, and Leakee took the hint, spreading his fingers and stretching Jon while he wrapped his lips around one of the hard, bright pink buds, sucking as hard as he could.

“OH-oh fuck-Lea-another finger in me, please babe put it in-”

Leakee didn’t see why he shouldn’t do what he was asked to, and he shoved a third finger into the tight, tiny hole, stretching him more and more. It wasn’t even long after that that Jon started squirming on his fingers, pushing at his chest again.

“‘m ready-wanna take it, c’mon-want it in me-”

“Okay, baby, just gotta put a condom on-”

Jon moved out of Leakee’s lap and laid on his back, spreading his legs, reaching down and pushing one of his own fingers into himself.

“Nnn-fuck-all loose, that big, fat cock is gonna get me even looser-can’t wait to feel myself fuckin’ gaping-”

“Christ, you like to talk-”

Jon grinned as Leakee rolled a condom carefully over his swollen cock, settling between Jon’s legs. 

“Like getting you all riled up. Bet you’ll fuck me harder if I do.”   
Leakee gripped the base of his cock, holding Jon open with the other hand. He rubbed the head of his cock over the tiny hole a few times, letting the lube slick him up, before carefully pushing forward, the head slipping into Jon. Jon reached up with one hand, gripping Leakee’s arm, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“O-oh-so good-so big-”

Leakee was slow, thrusting into Jon a little more deeply with each movement, shutting his own eyes and focusing on the points of contact, one of his hands going to grip Jon’s hip. He hadn’t ever been with someone that felt so amazing, someone that felt so right to be with. He shifted a little, putting his weight on his knees and leaning forward, the better leverage making it easier to fuck Jon harder. He thrusted in all the way, until his skin was flush with Jon’s. He ran one of his hands over Jon’s thigh, rolling his hips just enough to cause Jon to gasp, and Jon reached out, wrapping his arms around Leakee’s neck and pulling him closer.

“God-I-Lea-mmm-’s so big-”

“You’re so-fuck-Jon, I-don’t know how long I’m gonna last-”

“Just fuck me, Lea-”   
Leakee grinned and leaned down enough to kiss Jon, pulling his hips back and pushing forward slowly, teasing Jon with his pace. 

“See who’s gonna get who riled up now-”

“Fuck you, oh-”

“Later, baby-”

Leakee worked his hips a little faster, leaning his forehead against Jon’s, cupping his chest with one hand. Jon wrapped his legs around Leakee’s waist and started moving his own hips, the drag of his warm, tight hole over Leakee’s cock already an overwhelmingly perfect feeling. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Jon’s nipple, tracing the little scar around it, rubbing it until it was a hard peak. Jon’s legs tightened around him, and Leakee picked up the pace. He licked at Jon’s lips and thrusted faster, pounding into him, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

It was already so good, even after such a small amount of time, it was the best sex Leakee had ever had. Jon fit against him perfectly, around him perfectly, and Leakee wanted to do this every day. He wanted to feel Jon’s tight hole around his cock, he wanted Jon to fuck him the same way, that gorgeous cock stretching him out while he was bent over. Leakee shook his head a little and focused back on moving his hips, on fucking Jon, and he gasped when Jon bit at his neck.

“Oh-fuck-Jon, baby-feels so good, baby, gonna come inside you-”

“Please-want it, wanna make you come-”

Leakee reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Jon’s cock, stroking it as quickly as he was moving his hips. 

“OH-nnn-fuck fuck fuck Lea-gonna-oh-oh!”   
Jon squeezed him with his legs and held him tight around his shoulders, warm come shooting over Leakee’s fingers, on his and Jon’s chests, and Leakee cried out at the feeling of Jon’s hole pulsing around him. It was too much, all of it, and he buried his face against Jon’s neck as he came, hips jerking weakly as he filled the condom.

Leakee panted and kissed at the sweaty skin of Jon’s neck, smiling and letting his full weight rest on top of Jon, who didn’t seem to mind at all. He gently petted a hand over Leakee’s hair and held him, nuzzling Leakee’s hair. 

“Hey, move off me-condom’ll break after a while-”

Leakee hummed and nuzzled Jon’s neck, pulling up and away from him, carefully pulling out of him, tying the condom off and tossing it in the little trash can near his bed. He immediately flopped back down, mostly on top of Jon, grinning up at him.

“I really like doing stuff like that with you.”

Jon patted him on the head and wiggled until they were more face-to-face, reaching up and squishing Leakee’s cheeks between his palms.

“Like doing anything with you, Lea.”

“I like you, Jon.”

Jon blushed, turning his head. Leakee just took it as an invitation to kiss his cheek and ear, nuzzling his clean, fluffy hair. 

“Still find that hard to believe.”   
“Gonna have to work to make you believe it, then.”   
“Doubt you’ll want me around that long.”

“Mmmm. Nah, think I wanna keep you around a long, long time. You’re gonna have to deal with that.”

Jon turned his head back to look at Leakee and Leakee grinned, pecking him on the lips.

“Maybe...I could try and believe that. Sounds more trustworthy, coming from you.”

Leakee bumped his nose against Jon’s, smiling and wrapping an arm under him, around him, pulling him flush against him. He meant all of that. He wanted to keep Jon around, he adored him and only wanted to keep doing that. At least until both of their stomachs growled, and Jon laughed, poking Leakee’s tummy.

“Wanna go out to eat?”

Jon smirked up at him, his dimples pronounced on his cheeks.

“Taking me on a date, Lea?”

Leakee sat up and stretched, running his hand over Jon’s leg.

“Yeah. C’mon, baby, wanna show you off.”

Jon rolled his eyes, but they got dressed and Leakee was happy to drive his car again, finally. Jon seemed to like it, too, stretching out in the front seat and putting his boot-covered feet up on the dashboard. Leakee smiled and reached over, resting his hand on Jon’s thigh during the drive. It felt so….right, just being with Jon like this. Having Jon with him. 

\---

“Jon, it’ll be-Jon, baby, calm down, it’ll be okay.”

Leakee sighed. Jon had shoved himself under the bed and was refusing to come out, for whatever reason convinced that Leakee’s parents would hate him. They had both just gotten home and Leakee wanted Jon to meet them-he also kind of had to, given that Jon was living here now. Leakee laid on the ground and looked under the bed.

“Baby….it really will be okay. They’re not gonna get mad or do anything to you, I promise.”

“Can’t promise what other people’ll do.”

“Jon, you gotta meet them if you’re gonna be staying here. It will be okay, I promise-okay, even if they mind, and they don’t want you here, I’ll make sure you can stay. I can’t promise how they’ll react, but I can promise how I will. Okay?”

Jon uncurled himself and moved closer, sticking his head out from under the bed. 

“You’re not gonna….I’m not gonna get kicked out or-you’re not gonna let ‘em hurt me or something?”

Leakee cupped Jon’s cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jon’s. 

“Never, baby. I promise.”

Jon wiggled until he was out from under the bed fully, and he pressed up against Leakee’s side. He wrapped his arms around Leakee’s thick middle and squeezed him.

“I dunno how much this means but I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, either.”

Leakee blushed, biting his lip as he smiled. Jon was sweet, under that Moxley exterior. Leakee sat up and pulled Jon with him, holding his hand tight as they made their way out into the kitchen, where his parents were. They both smiled when they saw him and he briefly let go of Jon’s hand to hug his mom and dad.

“Oh, honey, we missed you! We didn’t want to bother you because we thought you might be resting-”

“It’s so good to see you again, Lea.”

Leakee grinned and pulled away, going back to Jon and grabbing his hand. He could feel the tension rolling off of him and squeezed his hand. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Jon Moxley.”

His parents both looked surprised, but not angry. That was a good start, at least.

“He’s…the friend I met on the bus, and-he didn’t really have anywhere to stay, so I offered to let him stay here.”

His mom nodded and his dad held his hand out for Jon to shake.

“Well, we’re always happy to open our home. Do you live in the state, or-”

“Not-not really. Uh. Was kinda gonna sleep on the beach when I got to Tampa-sorry, uh. Thank you, sir. For lettin’ me stay.”

He shook Leakee’s father’s hand and Leakee could still feel how stiff Jon was everywhere, and he gently put one hand on the small of Jon’s back.

“It’s not a problem. From what Leakee told us, you kept him sane the past few days.”

“Uh...yeah, we...had fun.”

Leakee’s mom stood and shook Jon’s hand too, and Jon didn’t seem to want to look her in the eye. Leakee felt a little ache in his core at that.

“I-uh-I’ll get-I’ll help, around the house and stuff-and get a job, don’t wanna seem like I’m leeching off y’all-”

“Whoa, Jon, slow down, you guys only got in last night. Take some time, both of you. We can get to know you more over dinner.”

“We gotta get that started soon, love.”

“Oh, shoot-we do, why don’t you boys go relax and we’ll call you in when it’s ready. Are you allergic to anything, Jon?”

Jon shook his head and Leakee’s parents went about starting dinner, Leakee pulling Jon back into his room. He locked the door and wrapped his arms around Jon, lifting him off the ground. 

“See? It was fine, baby.”

Jon blushed and shoved at Leakee’s chest until his feet were back on the ground, and he leaned in, kissing Leakee, cupping his face with both hands.

“I am-I am really happy, with you. Here. Feel like I finally made the right choice for once in my life.”

Leakee pressed his forehead to Jon’s, breathing in his air, trying to be as close to him as possible.

“I’m happy, too, Jon. There’s-you’re absolutely amazing, baby. I’m happy you came with me.”

\---

 

_ one year later _

 

\---

Leakee turned as the door opened, smiling at Jon.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey.”

“How was work?”

Jon sighed and came over to the couch, wrapping his arms around Leakee’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

“Was alright. This jackass came in and tried to haggle on one of the paintings-”

Leakee snorted.

“Bet that didn’t go well for him.”

“Not with me there, it fuckin’ didn’t. How was school?”

Leakee sighed, handing Jon the math test he’d gotten back.   
“One of my professors wants to talk to me, see if we can...I don’t know, get me some help on this.”

Jon looked over the papers and leaned against Leakee, Leakee easily wrapping his arm around Jon and holding him against his side.

“I can help you out, babe, I was pretty good with numbers and shit before I dropped out.”

Leakee grinned, kissing Jon’s temple.

“Trying to set up some teacher-student roleplaying?”

Jon smirked, resting his hand on Leakee’s thigh.

“Maybe.”

Leakee shook his head and kissed Jon again, telling him more about his day, about his latest practice with the team, while Jon made very Jon-like comments. It was how they spent most days, and it was how they wanted to spend all their days. 

**Author's Note:**

> if there is any interest, i would like to write a chapter two. just to see how they settle in together and whatnot.


End file.
